


When I Grow Up (I’ll Buy You A Rose)

by itsOzzie



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsOzzie/pseuds/itsOzzie





	When I Grow Up (I’ll Buy You A Rose)

Emma Nolan still remembered the first time she noticed Alyssa Greene. It was kindergarten. God, that felt like a lifetime ago now that she was in a closet, on one knee, holding out a rose, trying to get Alyssa to agree to date her, and not retch in disgust at the butch wannabe who could barely stay in this position. Compare that to one of the star cheerleaders.

It had been Valentine’s Day. Emma didn’t particularly mind the holiday, but she didn’t understand the appeal of a boy buying her a gift. Then it happened. Kevin Shields rose from his seat, a fake rose in hand. He gets down on one knee to present it to Alyssa, who looked delightfully surprised, a sparkle in her eyes, hands covering her blush as she saw the whole class turn to look.

The girls looked on with jealousy. The boys seemed to as well. The boys wanted Alyssa. The girls wanted her rose. Emma’s expression softened as she realized one thing. She wanted to make Alyssa that happy, too. 

Later that day, Emma had an ice-cream date with her grandfather for the holiday—her father always seemed too busy for it. Her grandfather had said Valentines Day was about love, and he loved his little girl very much. She told him with excitement what happened in class, and that she wanted to do it too. Her grandfather just smiled. She couldn’t pinpoint why until he asked her:

“Well, do you love her, Emma?”

“Yes!” She had giggled jovially. “I wanna make her happy, Grandpa! I don’t care what I do!”

“Well then,” he said. “Just make sure she makes you happy too.”

Alyssa Greene made Emma happier than she had felt in months, and even after years, Emma just wanted the same thing—to make Alyssa happy. And she still didn’t care what happened. That she had been disowned and virtually abandoned for wanting that. She still had that naive hope, despite not being naive anymore.

They became friends back in freshman year, helping each other in chemistry class. They were soon discussing everything under the sun. Even though she had been afraid to bring it up, and she knew it wasn’t how she wanted it to happen, Emma was thrown out, but Alyssa didn’t care why. All she knew was that Emma’s father had been violent, and she wanted to make it better. She brought chocolates to Betsy Nolan’s house. A few months later, there was a tearful confession from Alyssa. She was gay too.

And now, they were here. In a closet. Once again, Valentine’s Day is upon them. Alyssa stood in stunned silence as Emma anxiously stuttered, rose in hand.

“Alyssa Greene, I have been wanting to do this for...” she hesitated on the mental math. “...11 years, and I know a lot has changed, but my wish to make you the happiest girl in all the world hasn’t. Would you do me the honor of going out with me?”

Alyssa stood there for a moment before she squealed, and burst into excited tears. Emma didn’t need a verbal answer, because Alyssa picked her up and spun her in a circle before putting her down again and placing a quick kiss on her cheek. This was one of those moments of perfect balance where Emma soared above everything she had dealt with this year. High enough to feel her grandfather from Heaven, cupping her cheek Alyssa had just kissed, knowing now that she meant what she told him years ago, telling her how proud he was, and celebrating the holiday with her, just like in the ice cream shop.


End file.
